


A Damsel in Distress and Her Knight-Errant

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she came to, she was looking into the clearest blue eyes she'd ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damsel in Distress and Her Knight-Errant

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 3: Sweet Alice

She'd been beaten unconscious by some nameless john. When she came to, she was looking into the clearest blue eyes she'd ever seen.

He was a knight in leather and denim: young, beautiful, almost innocent. He didn't belong in Bay City. He belonged to another time, another place. Here and now, such nobility would only be mocked, trampled upon. Sullied beyond recognition, maybe even beyond redemption.

"You're safe now. Me and my partner, we got you." He smiled at her, and she could have wept.

"What's your name, handsome?" she asked.

"Hutch. What's yours, honey?"

"They call me Sweet Alice."


End file.
